In Search of the Myreque
In Search of the Myreque is de eerste quest van de Myreque quest serie. Tijdens deze quest zullen spelers in aanraking komen met de Myreque, een organisatie die probeert Lord Drakan en zijn volgelingen te verslaan en Morytania te bevrijden. De Myreque hebben een geheime basis opgericht in het hart van Mort Myre Swamp. Vanstrom Klause wilt dat de speler de organisatie wapens levert en de basis vindt. Details Aangeraden: 43 ) |quests=*''Nature Spirit'' |quests=*''Priest in Peril'' |voorwerpen= *Steel longsword *2 Steel (short) swords *Steel mace *Steel warhammer *Steel dagger *225 Steel nails (15 bars of 15 nails) *silver sickle (b) *Druid pouch (gevuld met 5 of meer) *Hammer *6 Planks *Minimaal 50 Coins *Voedsel om een monster van level 97 te verslaan. |kills= *Skeletal Hellhound (level 97) }} De zoektocht naar de Myreque Praat met Vanstrom Klause in de hoek van de Hair of the Dog Tavern, het café in Canifis. Vanstrom Klause zal willen dat de speler een aantal wapens levert aan de organisatie om ze te bewapenen. Echter is de basis gebouwd op een geheime locatie, verstopt voor Lord Drakan en zijn volgelingen. Vanstrom Klause wilt dat je een steel longsword, twee Steel swords, een steel mace, een steel warhammer en een steel dagger om ze te bewapenen. Neem de voorwerpen mee en loop door Mort Myre Swamp naar Mort'ton, een stadje ten zuiden van het moeras, ten westen van Barrows. Spelers moeten op letten voor de Ghasts die in het moeras rond zweven. Deze wezens zullen moeilijk te zien zijn, aangezien ze bijna niet zichtbaar zijn. Ghasts zullen als spelers voedsel bij hun hebben, het proberen te laten rotten. Als spelers geen voedsel mee hebben, zullen ze schade aanrichten. Spelers met een gevulde Druid pouch, zullen ervoor zorgen dat de Ghasts automatisch op afstand blijft. Zorg dat de Druid pouch boven de 15 zal blijven, want de boutman zal spelers niet toelaten met een gevulde Druid pouch. Als de Druid pouch onder de 15 is, zullen spelers deze bij kunnen vullen, door met een Silver sickle (b), de optie "bloom" (rechte muisknop op de sickle) kunnen doen. Als spelers dit doen bij een stuk omgevallen stuk boom, dan zullen er paddenstoelen (Mushrooms) aan de stronk groeien, die de Duird pouch vult. Praat in Mort'ton met de boatman genaamd Cyreg Paddlehorn. Hij weet de locatie van de basis maar zal niet gemakkelijk toegang geven. Spelers zullen de correcte antwoorden en vragen moeten geven aan zijn vragen. *Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons... *Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons? *If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head! *What kind of man are you to say that you don't care? Nu hij de speler vertrouwt, zal hij zijn boot laten uitlenen aan de speler. Ga de boot in en betaal hem 10 Coins. Je zult in het moeras uitkomen. Loop naar het noorden totdat je bij een brug komt. Loop de brug op en repareer de brug volledig en klim de brug over. Je zult hier een man tegen komen genaamd Curpile Fyod. Praat met hem en hij zal vragen stellen die je juist moet beantwoorden. *Who is the only female in the Myreque? **Sani Piliu *Who is the leader of the Myreque? **Veliaf Hurtz *What family is rumoured to rule over Morytania? **Drakan *Who is the youngest member of the Myreque? **Ivan Strom *Who is the scholar of the Myreque? **Polmafi Ferdygris *What does Myreque mean? **Hidden in Myre *What is the boatman's name? **Cyreg Paddlehorn De Myreque verraden thumb|left|[[Vanstrom Klause verschijnt.]] Nu zal je toegang krijgen tot de basis. Ga de basis door achter de ingang te gaan, achter de grote boom. Loop de grot door totdat je bij stalagmieten terecht komt. Klik met de rechte muisknop op de optie "squeeze", waardoor je voorbij de stalagmieten zult kruipen. Je zult in de basis terecht komen. Praat in de basis met Veliaf Hurtz. Veliaf Hurtz wilt dat je vervolgens met alle andere leden gaat praten. Doe dat en vraag wat vragen. Het is niet noodzakelijk om vragen te vragen. Spelers kunnen ook gewoon op "Ok thanks" klikken. Als de speler me alle leden hebt gepraat, zal er een filmpje verschijnen. thumb|Het gevecht met de [[Skeletal Hellhound.]] In het filmpje zal blijken dat de wapen een afleiding was, zodat Vanstrom Klause de Myreque kon opsporen. Vanstrom Klause blijkt een Vampier te zijn, die de speler heeft misleidt om de Myreque te infiltreren. Hij zal verschillende leden vermoorden maar trekt toch terug. Voordat hij zichzelf uit de basis teleport, zal hij een Skeletal Hellhound van level 97 oproepen, die de speler zal aanvallen. Probeer de Skeletal Hellhound te vermoorden. Het is aangeraden om Protect from Melee op te zetten, aangezien het monster alleen met Melee aanvalt. Vermoord de hond en verzamelde buit dat deel uitmaakt van de beloning. De hond zal 2 Robijnen en 4 big bones laten vallen. Spreek vervolgens weer met Veliaf. Praat met hem over een uitgang en zhij zal je vertellen over een geheime ingang ten noorden van de uitgang van de basis. Ga de basis uit en loop naar het noorden. Hier zal een muur bevinden met een geheime ingang. De ingang moet doorzocht worden en de deur zal zich openen. Ga naar het café van Canifis en spreek daar met de Stranger in de hoek van het café waar Vanstrom Klause voorheen zat. Beloningen *2 Quest points *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *600 experience *2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune *Snelle route vanaf Canifis naar Mort'ton via The Hollows. *2 uncut rubies en 4 Big bones (van de Skeleton Hellhound die je hebt gedood) en:In Search of the Myreque Categorie:Quests